Confusion and Lies
by Vamp Misfit
Summary: This is about Paulina catching Danny Phantom and Sam Manson kissing.So she gets really mad about it then prepares a scheme to split the pair up. Please review :
1. Chapter 1

**Confusion and lies**

_This is about Paulina catching Danny Phantom and Sam Manson kissing so she loses it but then plots a scheme to split them up and that's all I'm going to say before I tell all the story laugh comment and enjoy please. Song Cinderella by_

**Paulina's P.O.V**

I was walking home after being chased after tons of admires but who can blame them I mean I'm gorgeous but there's only one guy that I love and that's Inviso Bill I mean he's so popular like me and if I start dating him I'll become even more popular as I pasted the park I saw Inviso Bill coming nearer to me I started getting excited but eventually he started to land on a tree with a girl as I knew as the no taste Goth girl Sam Manson I was tempted to scream as he talked to her then he kissed her passionately.

But then I thought occurred to me I'll just take a picture of them and print it off when I get home and when I get to school I'll be the popular one.

Next day we were all at school and for some reason Danny Fenton and that cheater of a Goth how could she do that but then again I always do that oh well I folded the picture waiting for the bell to go off then I'll stick this picture on the notice board this will shock that freak for defiant.

"What the heck put that up?" Danny asked confused still holding Sam's hand.

Everyone looked up to the picture that I changed to me and Danny Phantom kissing it was the most perfect picture ever.

As I guessed now I'm miss popularity but Sam seemed real mad if ought I thought she'd be relieved that I didn't reveal to her boyfriend that she was cheating on her.

Suddenly Danny ran off so I ran after him making sure no one could see me doing this I mean he shouldn't be abounding his girlfriend alone without warning her then I saw it Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom wait why didn't I get that in the first time how much he acted like and looked like him and how many times he just left class without an explanation.

I rushed to the library at school knowing that I had to figure out Danny Fenton's password but then again I could just have a nerd to figure it out so I got Kevin he figured it out in two minutes it was Sam Fenton how stupid and pathetic could he get but the main point was that I was in the computer so I searched though his ghost list and there I found the ghost I needed Desiree the wishing ghost now I will get what I want and no one will be able to stop me.

I managed to convince Danny's parents to show me around the ghost zone which was totally annoying as his father just kept on going on and on I was relieved when I saw Desiree's layer I got out of the vehicle and ran inside shouting her name hoping she would reply.

"What is your wish child?" the ghost asked as she finally appeared.

"I wish that Samantha Manson and Danny Fenton didn't know each over, and that I and Danny Phantom are dating."

"So you have wished it so shall it be" she chanted as I suddenly felt very dizzy and wound up back at school.

"Paulina what's up I haven't seen you all morning you okay?" Danny came running to me with his loser friend Tucker but there was no sign of the Goth girl it seemed like it was a success.

"Oh Danny I just went out checking the area are you okay?"

"Well of course not that's what happened when your girlfriend goes missing you start to panic" He told me as he smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

I ran inside to class the notice board had all about Danny being Danny Phantom and some other nonsense notices but the main bit was that now I was defiantly going to be the most popular girl in the whole world never mind school.

2_weeks later_

Danny's P.O.V

Paulina was suffocating me always asking me where I was every two minutes what was wrong with her I mean I'm living a charmed life with being half ghost and being centre for the football team and I was going out with the most popular girl in school and became popular myself so why did I feel like someone in my life was missing so I started walking home and then saw Paulina with another guy I was about to charge and attack him but then I thought no Paulina wouldn't do that to me but then she kissed him so I just walked off hurt unsure of what I had done to her to make do this to me.

I turned ghost and flew in the night sky that came very quick I could feel my heart it was breaking more and more I thought about Paulina. Then I heard this amazing voice it was singing it defiantly was a girl I'd be disturbed if it was a boy.

When I was just a little girl my momma used to tuck me into bed and she read my a story

It always was about a princess in distress and how a guy would save her and end up with the glory

_I lie in bed and think about the person that I want to be then one day I realized the fairy tale life wasn't for me_

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella Sitting in a dark cold dusty cellar Waiting for somebody To come and set me free I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me On a horse of white Unless we're riding side by side Don't wanna depend on no one else I rather rescue myself_

_Someday I'm gunna find someone who wants my soul, heart, and mind and is not afraid to show that he loves me Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am Don't need nobody taking care of me(I will be) I will be there for him just as long as he will be there for me When I get myself that it has got to be an equal thing_

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella Sitting in a dark cold dusty cellar Waiting for somebody To come and set me free I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me On a horse of white Unless we're riding side by side Don't wanna depend on no one else I rather rescue myself (rescue myself ...no oh)_

_I can slay my own dragons I can dream my own dreams My knight in shining armour Is me So I'm gunna set me free_

She bowed at the end but when she raised she saw me but she didn't run she didn't scream she just seemed shocked she stared to walk towards the window.

"Who are you? Why do you enter my dreams all the time?" she asked me.

"I'm Danny phantom and I've never been near you I just heard you singing that's all and I wanted to know where it was coming from"

"Come in but be quite my parents are downstairs with some ghost exterminators"

"Can I ask you something errm…?"

"Sam, Sam Manson" she reached out her hand and I shake it.

"Right, Sam err why aren't you scared off me? Why are you protecting me?" I started to wonder where I had heard that name before.

"Well… I don't believe all ghosts are evil although I've had some bad encounters with them but yeah I don't believe ghosts are all evil"

"Oh okay so are you scared of anything?"

"Yeah of course everyone's scared of something even if they seemed like the bravest person in the world"

"So what are you scared of?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" she laughed oh my god her laugh just melted me inside.

"Yes I would" I laughed also but then a sudden urge came to me and I pushed her against the wall and brought her into a kiss.

I loved her tender lips it lasted for a bit but she pushed me away.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What?"

"Hello! Your half a ghost if my parents had come in to see me kissing a ghost they'd freak and they already scare ,me bad enough without the thought that their daughters dating a ghost…and plus I have a boyfriend"

"Oh damn if Paulina finds out about this I'd be so dead"

"Wait you date Paulina okay one word gross"

"Why what's wrong with her?"

"What's right with her she think she owns all of the men…Wait a minute doesn't Danny Fenton go out with Paulina?"

_Oh great Fenton yea just give away to this girl that you've just met that your half ghost_"Oh yea well I'm just trying to break her and Danny Fenton up for certain reasons"

"Whatever you better go before my parents come in and see you"

"Okay well bye"

Before I turned round she kissed me on the cheek.

"It's to make sure you'll remember me"

"Don't worry, I would never forget about someone like you"

She smiled and waved me goodbye.

_Next chapter is coming soon so please comment on the story sorry if my grammar is still bad but I think it's slowly getting better I think I'm focusing a bit more on what I'm writing anyway look out for the next chapter there's a couple of arguments in it._


	2. I Think I Love You

**I think I love you**

_Continue from Confusion and lies Sam and Danny see each over at school but Sam and Danny are about to discover who Paulina actually kissed and what's happening to Danny hope you enjoy I don't own Danny Phantom unfortunately__._

Sam's POV

What's happening to me why do I feel this way I thought in my mind as I walked to school with my boyfriend he had asked me earlier what was wrong with me but I just told him it was nothing didn't think I could feel this bad for someone who's not even alive it can't be normally and what makes it worse is that I feel like I've known him my entire life.

"Sam are you sure you're okay?" Elliot asked me.

"Yeah,…Eliot can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Do you feel strong feelings for anyone…But me?"

"Err…No why should I? your all I could ever love"

I smiled and just kept walking with him when I saw the biggest jerk I know beside dash Baxter he beat them all but close to second was Danny Fenton he, wait was he arguing with his overly peppy shallow little witch Paulina Sanchez this was priceless.

"Paulina I saw you!"

"Danny, why would I ever cheat on you? You're my sweet heart"

"Shut up Bitch, your nothing but a dog"

Oh my god her face was priceless when she heard him say that I wish I had my phone out at that very moment.

"You…You…You can't call me that"

"I just did, and guess what? I'm breaking up with you also"

She then screamed and stormed off to god knows were. But it was fun to watch either way she deserved every humiliation she could get. Danny then looked at me and smiled a goofy smile what the heck was wrong with him but the bright side is that Elliot didn't see he was too busy styling his hair typical.

We walked into class all I saw was Paulina crying and Danny once again looking at me.

"Hey! What's your problem? Why do you keep on staring at me like that?"

"Oh Sorry I lose myself sometimes"

"Dude you okay? Err.. Why are you talking to her?"

"Excuse me what's wrong with talking to me?"

"We'll you don't eat meat, you're a Goth and a total pain"

"At least I'm not a peppy pink clone and a shallow witch like his ex over there"

"Wait Danny you dumped Paulina? How can you dump her?"

"Duh she was cheating on me"

"Oh, but that's still no reason he could have been coming on to her"

"Err…don't think so techno geek Paulina is the kind of girl that would sell her body to any guys in sight as long ,as they're not geeky"

"Shut up you! I'm not talking to you"

"Hey leave her alone Tucker she's right!"

"What? What's wrong with you dude your acting as though you're in love with…oh my god your not are you"

"What?" we both said in union.

"Hey! Fenton, Manson and Foley pay attention otherwise it'll be a detention.

"Yes Mr Lancer" we all said in union.

Danny's P.O.V

I couldn't help but look at her all through the lesson she sometimes she looked back at confused of what was wrong with me as soon as the lesson finished she had ran out and was greeted by the arms of that jerk Elliot Sam didn't know yet what I knew about him but I will get her to see what I've seen..

At night I turned into Danny Phantom and visited her I needed her to see no matter what.

I knocked on the window asking to be let in and I was allowed she had come to the window she had obviously just been in the bath as her hair was wet and she had just got her night gown on.

"Hello, I didn't expect to see you so soon"

"Oh, I just thought I could talk to you about something, It's important"

"Okay" she sat on her bed "Go on then"

"Okay, prepare yourself, right do you remember when I..I mean err Danny Fenton dumped Paulina today well it was because she was cheating on him"

"Yes I already know that"

"Yeah but you see the bit you don't know is that she was cheating on him with…Elliot"

Sam just sat there shocked unable to speak.

"Sam, are you okay?"

"You're wrong Elliot wouldn't do that to me!"

"Sam please, just let me show you tomorrow. Tell Elliot that your ill and that you can't go to school and then meet me at the school gates at seven and I'll prove it"

"Okay, But if you're wrong then I don't want to see you again okay?"

I heisted then accepted the deal even if I couldn't prove it then there's always Danny Fenton that can.

The Next Day at Seven at the school gates

"Where is she?" I thought out loud

"I'm right here; you ready to prove it to me then"

"Yep now come here"

I grabbed her waist. She pulled away.

"Wow, wow what do you think you're doing?"

"Just come here"

I grabbed hold of her again and turned us invisible.

"How are you doing that?

"I'm part ghost, so did you tell Eliot that you're ill?"

"Yeah, Wait your only half ghost so does that mean you're only half dead?"

"Shh! He's here, look who he's with"

Sam looked away from Danny and towards her boyfriend with Paulina hand in hand with her.

"Wait for it"

Sam was just staring in shock of what was happening right in front of her eyes.

"Oh Paulina, Danny was a fool to have ever dumped you"

"Yes he was always stupid"

"Yeah I already figured that out so are we the item now?"

I held Sam tightly to me I could feel her rage rising every minute and eventually I could also feel her tears on my costume.

"Not yet, you need to sort out your loser Goth girlfriend Sam"

"Easy, like you said she's a loser I have nothing for her like I have for you"

They leaned in and kissed that's when Sam broke free from my grasp.

"You Slag of a bitch" she then slapped Paulina and turned to Elliot.

"How could you do this to me, I thought you loved me, I thought you were the only one who properly cared about me"

"Sam…Sam I thought you were ill"

"Well how else was I going to find out that you was cheating on me?" she sobbed.

"Hey! Goth freak, get over it I mean who could love something like you?"

They began to fight as Sam pounced on her and started hitting her so I decided it was time to reveal myself and break them up.

"I love her for exactly who she is not like you clone" I said to Paulina while holding onto Sam.

"What?" Paulina and Sam said in union.

"No you can't this isn't fair, oh well I broke you apart once I can find a way to do it again!" she stormed off.

"What did she mean by that?" Sam turned round and asked me.

"I have no idea"

"Do you mean what you said" she murmured.

"Of course she's a right clone and a pain also"

"No I mean do you actually love me?"

"Err…Yeah but I understand.." that's all I could say before I felt her tender lips against mine oh my god she was a way better kisser than Paulina and nicer girl also.

We broke apart and we just stared into each over's eyes.

"So I'm guessing you feel the same!"

"Yeah, but promise me you won't do what he did promise me that you actually do love me"

"I promise"

"Cross your heart and hope your other half dies, and pinkie swear"

"Cross my heart and hope my other half dies and pinkie swear"

Then we started to kiss again except this one lasted longer.

Okay the grammar might be really bad on this one because I had to hurry up and right it but still the next chapter is coming soon


	3. What's going on?

**What's going on?**

_Hi guys I'm sorry it took so long to update the story, thank you guys for waiting :). I hope you enjoy this chapter please review it would be much appreciated :). I want to say a big thanks to._

_**Jaded Jimmie Productions**_

_**Tameida Creator**_

_**Lupss**_

_I really appreciate your guys support and your reviews so thank you :) and enjoy :)_

What am I meant to do? So much has happened and so quickly. First I have snobby shallow witch Paulina always getting at me but it didn't really matter at the time because I had Gregor there. I had someone helping me and supporting me, I'm not saying I want him back I couldn't ever forgive him after all I found out he was cheating on me, but worse with the person who has been making my life hell. Well he can have that shallow witch if that's what he wants. But like I haven't had enough events the defender of Amity Park ghost boy Danny Phantom asks me out. I mean what's happening, and I accept it I mean I should have waited till I had calmed down and processed what had just happened everything is just rushed. My trail of thought had to stop when my overly peppy mother started shouting.

"Sammykins, a handsome gentleman is here to see you"

"Sorry dude, it's in the initials they explain it all"

The very irritating voice had said. Great just the guys I wanted to see Mr too cool to talk to us 'dorks' and Mr Thinks he can get any girl, even though they all use him. "What do you two want?" I asked leaning against the door.

"Thought you might want to walk with us to school"

"What makes you think that?"

"Just thought it would be nice, also we could get to know each over"

"Not for me" which was replied by Danny whacking Tucker around the back of his head.

"I'm a Goth and a freak, that's all your people are bothered about knowing"

"That's because you are" another slap was earned.

"Look I understand if you don't want to, I just wanted the chance to know you are"

"seriously"  
"yea dude seriously!?"

"Fine but only because it'll annoy techno geek there"

"I'm not a techno geek!"

I laughed at him, I know this sounds mean but he's just so funny to annoy. Danny was acting weird he was literally asking about my life, what food I like, what I'm into such as music etc, where I hang out, it was getting a bit creepy I was happy to get to the school grounds that was for awhile that is, and bad memories came back when Gregor came in with her. This isn't fair Paulina is so horrible and shallow and she gets whatever happiness she wants no matter the price.

"She only gets it, because she's willing to hurt anyone to get it" Danny was sat next to me, great apparently I was talking out loud. He was looking down at his desk. I forget that Danny did get his heart broken as well even though he's popular maybe it hurt him just as much as it was hurting me.

"It isn't exactly fair though eh? She wants she gets," still he didn't look at me "look I'm sorry sometimes I don't think before I talk, I know you was dating her, but I assumed that you would have expected that from her she's always been like that"

"I know, I thought that she might have changed"

I felt so awkward, Danny wasn't what I expected, and he's normally so up himself, I didn't think he really had feelings. I guess I've known him to be popular for so long, he just wouldn't socialise with anyone out of his popularity cult. After the long lesson with Mr Lancer who was droning on about something or another.

It got to lunch and of course I was sat by myself, I'm not one for socialising I like keeping myself to myself. Obviously I can't have that when Danny sat down beside me. Seriously what's with him all of sudden, it's like he's attached to me.  
"Danny, what are you doing here?"

"Thought you might want someone to have lunch with." he cheekily smiled.

"You're a popular I'm a freak, you aren't meant to be sat here"

"You're not a freak Sam, your amazing, bet your friends would agree"

"I don't have friends"

"Oh, I'm sure that's not true"

"Well it is, now if you don't mind I want to eat my lunch, without having the fear of people noticing me"

"Why would you be scared...?"

"Because I cant be popular" I shouted "I don't want to be, I don't want to be realised for talking to you, I want to gain friends by who I am, not what social status people I hang out with" I mumbled.

"I'm sorry Sam, I just wanted to get to know you" he then started walking away, was I too harsh? I got what I wanted I was alone, but I never felt so empty with it being that way.

_Okay not the best chapter ever but it's a start :) I wanted to show the relationship that is between Sam, Danny and a bit Tucker. I hope you guys liked it. I would love to know what you think, and thank you for reading._


	4. Face the Truth

**Face the truth**

_Hi guys I'm back sorry its took so long to start writing the next chapter had a lot of work that had to get done and some problems had to sort so that is why it may take me longer to post my stories anyway hope you like the story and please review to let me know what you think before I start a special thanks to everyone who reviewed:_

_**Anna**_

_**Jaded Jimmie Productions**_

_**lupsss**_

_**Tameida Creator**_

_Thanks you guys it really helps and motivates me listening to what you have to say also thanks to those who have favourite and are following this story. Better star enjoy _

I couldn't stop thinking about what I had said to Danny today, maybe it was harsh but he kept on bothering me, I didn't want to be followed. I don't even know if he is being genuine about wanting to be my friend, he's a popular it could just be an act. So he can show off to his pathetic big headed friends. 'Oh look I befriended the freaky Goth girl, can you believe how stupid she is to think I'd ever be her friend.'

"I wouldn't do that!" an irritated voice called.

"what you doing following me?"

"Do seriously think I'd do that?"  
"Yes I do, because in all our years at school you've never paid the slightest interest in me in fact you and your shallow girlfriend used to bully me, now all of a sudden you want to get to know me, I'm sorry Danny but I'm not buying it!"

"but I wouldn't Sam, what will it take for you to believe me, please tell me Sam I just want to know you" he looked so genuine and sad, but... it still could be an act.

"time... a lot of time, and I'm not going to just give it all in Danny you have to show me that you mean it"

"thank you Sam"

"can you go home now; I don't need another scene like this morning"

he laughed and walked away I began to turn.

"You're going to have to get used to that!"

I stared at him he was chuckling at the puzzlement on my face get used to what? then it clicked.

"you're not coming to pick me up every morning Fenton! I'll kill you!" to that reply he started running screaming I'll see you tomorrow. I could beat that boy senseless if he wasn't so crazy. I laughed to myself and carried on walking home.

**Paulina's P.O.V**

I want her and Danny split up is that too much to ask? seriously, how is it a super popular Danny Fenton is still interested in a lame freak girl like miss Samantha Manson? ive got to find a way to keep them apart there has to be a way.

urgh thinking is so, so boring why would people chose to? I mean it causes wrinkles and grey hair, come on that's just...wait oh yay I have an idea happy dance, I'm so great I thought with a smug smile I mean come on as soon as I stop thinking I come up with great ideas. people really should worship me more.

I couldn't get over how smart I was as I was skipping away to the Fenton's house. I'm going to get my life back, the life I want anyways.

I'm so excited everything is going to go right again all I got to do is knock the Fenton's love me.

"Hello Paulina come on in"  
"Thank you Mr Fenton" I replied with a strained smile/

"Jack! what do you think you're doing?"

urgh Mrs Fenton she ruins everything! Mr Fenton is more on my level.

"you know she broke Danny's heart, why would you let her in?"  
"I forgot"

"oh Jack I love you but you need to pay attention, now Paulina get away from my house I don't want you near my son or my family otherwise ill vacuum you with the Fenton xtractor and make that pretty hair of yours disappear" she replied with a sarcastic grin oh how much I want to make her disappear especially when she slammed the door in my face. urgh hate when things don't go my way! it's not often but it happens believe it or not. I'm going to have to find another route.

now if I remeber rightly the Fenton's have a back door now if there's no one in the kitchen I can sneak through. now I just need some loser.

"hello cutie, could you come over, pretty please climb over the gate and open it me I lost my keys" I sweetly said fluttering my eyelids of course he did it, I'm just irresistible.

so I got in without any questions asked. his sister always is studying straight after school, to keep up her 'perfect grades' she does annoy me quite a lot she's another one who thinks she's all that.

I'm in the basement and like I thought that stupid teleporting car kind of thing is in there. how do I work this thing? I know if I press all the buttons it surely will take me to my destination. oh no that beeping can't be good. in two seconds I was zooming through that portal thingy into a creepy gooey green looking world. seriously who is the designer I need to have serious words with them. anyway pictures popped up and I found the one I wanted. in no time I got taken there. now I can finally complain and get the world that I want.

"Oi! ghost lady I need to talk to you!"

"What do you wish?" a spooky voice came from nowhere.

"I want you to fix everything; you made my wish go wrong!"

"I DID NOT! I granted your wish, the wish unfolds no matter the wish. if something is set it will happen." she appears up front in my face

"why won't you grant me another wish? I'm not asking much"

"look" she pulls out a crystal ball and she holds it in my hand while she did some weird hand witchery and an image came up of that freaky Goth girl.

"why you showing that freak?"

"will you just be quiet and watch"

the crystal ball started playing. I had to watch in boredom.

**Sam's P.O.V**

should I have given Danny that change? why am I having to ask myself so my questions this week? anyway I better get my work done I don't need getting in trouble off Mr Lancer again. why would they make us suffer like this?

CRASH!

What the?

I went over to the window, that was way too loud to be a bird, nothing was there so I had to open it to check what the... seriously.

"are you that much of a klutz that you hit closed windows?"  
"Not normally no"

"so why this time? did you have a really dumb moment or something" I laughed.

"you're so funny, I'm coming up now!"

"good cause we need to talk"

"why is it whenever people say that it gives off a bad vibe?"

"Danny seriously, we do" he floated in with a serious look on his face, his green eyes are gleaming. how can eyes be that, that amazing.

"Sam you okay?"

"err I'm fine, Danny" I grabbed his hands and he moved closer to me which made me back away. "Danny, I think this whole thing was a mistake" I didn't dare look at him.

"What's a mistake?"

"Us, I think I did it out of anger and upset, and I don't want a relationship that is caused by so much pain. it's not going to work Danny I'm sorry" I looked at him and his eyes were so sorrowful he didn't even dare look at me. I went to hug him but inches away from him I slipped and crashed into Danny we fell.

" thought I was the klutz" I laughed once again I found myself staring straight into each overs eyes and with his body against me I could feel every muscle his shoulders were broad and his body well built.

"I'm, I'm sorry..." I was cut off by a heavenly sensation. so cold but causing heat to rush into me. butterflies hovering, my body was tingling my hand wondered through his hair as he grabbed my hips.

we broke apart and looked at each other

"I love you Sam Manson"

"I think I love you two, Danny Phantom" I smiled to him, and he smiled back hugging me closer and we went back to kissing each other

**Paulina P.O.V**

"Turn it off!" I shouted seriously who'd want to watch that.

"I was proving my point Miss Sanchez; you made the wish I granted it. when fate is set it cannot be changed. it Sam miss Manson and Mr Fenton has fate on their side."

"no, okay there has to be a way to break them apart! you're worthless I don't need your help I can figure this out by myself!"

I'm not letting them win, I win no one else. I get what I want and I will.

_Oh an angry Paulina. But at least Sam and Danny Phantom are happy will they last; will Danny Fenton become a special part of Sam's life as well? I don't know you'll find out as the story goes __ thanks for reading :). hope you enjoyed it and please review telling me what you think :). Sorry it took so long I've been extremely busy. I only have chance to write during the holidays or when I have a break._


	5. Well this is awkward

**Well this is awkward**

_Hi guys! I'm back I'm so sorry about the delays on these stories I keep getting ill, and with school it's getting harder to post these but I will try to do them as every chance I have __ I'm so grateful to everyone that has liked favourite and viewed my stories. But I want to say a big thank you to _

_Anna_

_Jaded Jimmie Productions_

_lupsss_

_Tameida Creator_

_Crystelise_

_These guys have wrote comments that have encouraged me to carry on writing so thank you so much and to everyone else that has took time to read them __ I hope you enjoy it and if you have chance please leave a comment so I can know your thoughts on it thank you _

The next morning I woke up felling as through I was up way high, so high I couldn't come down things were going right, I was still in shock from last night.

"I enjoyed last night I'm really sorry about everything" I was faced away and mumbled this I was embarrassed to admit it to myself never mind him.

"I know" a happy voice replied behind me.

"What the hell! Danny what are you doing here!" I shouted as I pulled the covers over me and jumped out the bed.

He turned round and I covered my eyes well this is just getting better and better.

"Sam what do you mean you…"he looked up at his hair as though to get ready to explain but instead he just sighed "well this is awkward, I'm so sorry Sam"  
"Get out of my room!"

I could hear him rushing to get up but along the way there was a huge thump then a scream, I uncovered my eyes and rushed to window surely he's not that much of a klutz, but he was he was laid there groaning but he wasn't too badly injured my parents had took him inside to patch up the cuts he had got when they went outside to see what the commotion was.

"Sammy your friend is down here, he seems to hurt himself"  
I walked downstairs' after fully getting dressed and blanked him and calmly replied "he's not my friend, I've got to go I'm late for school"

Of course for some reason he ran right behind me, seriously, can't he just leave me alone? Haven't I been scarred enough this morning?

"Sam, wait!"

"Why, so you can stalk me for the rest of the day. Ha, you've got to be kidding, just get lost Danny!"

**Danny POV**

How could I be so stupid to have stayed the night or even let my powers go off, now, ugh I'll never get her to like both of me Phantom and Fenton.

"Dude, come on where late!" the sound of my best friend made me raise my head from its disappointment only for a moment to greet him.

"What's up with you?"

"Tucker I'm just having a rough time"

"If it's about that Goth chick leave it, she's not good enough she's not in your league, just get back with Paulina, you guys were perfect she's extremely hot!"

"She's also a sleazy slut! Tucker I'm never getting back with her, Sam's perfect she kind, honest, funny, and caring plus a lot more, Paulina isn't a tenth of what she is"

"Dude you can't be serious!"

"I've never been more serious, but I've messed it up, she woke up to Fenton after being with Phantom"

"So she knows!"

"Don't think she does, but I wanted to get her to like both of me"

"You're not going to give up on this one are you" Tucker sounded fed up but I just confirmed, to which he replied "Well we are going to have to figure out a plan to get her on your side, plus I can't be coping with your moaning for the rest of our lives"

"Thanks tuck, so what's the plan?"

**Sam's POV**

Well I haven't seen Danny for majority of the day, I wonder if he's actually gave up. What do I care? He's the creep; I should be over the moon... So why aren't I? I know its cause I feel bad for making him fall out the window this morning or that he also got cheated on like I did. Can't believe how that still upsets me a bit, guess don't deal with betrayal well.

What the heck! Out of nowhere there was music from a familiar song that if didn't particularly like but found amusing when it came the devil himself.

I shouldn't have laughed so much when he started singing it was the fact that he was good at singing but so very terrible at dancing.

**Just the way you are Bruno Mars**

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay?  
I say_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

"Sam I'm really sorry please say were okay again"

"Danny a cheesy song isn't going to win me over I'm, sorry no Danny, I can't" I walked away, I don't mean to upset him but I'm not just going to give in like that.

But it didn't stop there, oh no, he thought that he should give me a bit more publicity. Next it was compliments in front of the class, flowers on my desk for a week.

"Danny, give it up!"

"Sam, just talk to me please!"

"Why should I?"  
"Sam, stop, I love you!"

I sighed, why does he have to do this to me? "Danny I'm sorry I cant, I won't do to Phantom what Gregor did to me, even if that means that I will feel same for you for rest of my life, I can't do it"

"You feel the same for me"

His baby blue eyes sparkled up and made me melt but i needed to tell him even though my stomach is doing somersaults.

"I didn't say that, I don't know I feel the same about you as I do about phantom and i thought I loved him but you can't love two people"

"But me and Phantom are the same, Sam, I'm Danny Phantom!"

_Hi guys yea I had to add a bit of music in there sorry. It felt it was needed and that it would add to the story, with Tuck thinking of what women stereotypically like __ and it's to my boyfriend who sang this too me them years ago __ anyway recently I've been extremely ill causing me to go to hospital for tests and me being ill has always caused me to struggle being focused while writing my stories I tried my best to get it done hope you like it and please review__._


End file.
